The overall goal of this research and development effort is the commercialization of a vortex-stabilized electrophoretic focusing device designed for preparative separation of biologics and other solutes of interest for proteomic-type investigations. A feasibility study will be conducted that includes 3D solids modeling of the device, fabrication, and experimental testing of the preparative device. The major aim is to demonstrate the ability to separate solutes, whether isoforms or otherwise, by various modes of electrophoresis using the same preparative device (i.e., IEF, ITP, or continuous flow electrophoresis), while reducing time required for device set-up, sample separation, and product recovery. The preparative device employs a precision engineered chamber that enhances separation performance allowing operation at high field strengths, without the detrimental effects of the associated joule heating. It is possible to operate at fields greater than 500 V/cm and at capacities of hundreds of milligrams per sample load. In addition, the chamber design, combined with performing separations in free solution, enables interfacing the device for convenient product collection and follow-on analysis. It is believed the device will enable researchers to isolate sufficient quantities of target molecules for full characterization studies in less time, with less manpower, thereby increasing efficiency of the discovery process. The overall commercial target for the vortex-stabilized device is to provide a high-resolution, high capacity turn-key suite for free solution separation of complex mixtures with application to proteomics.